Le petit nouveau
by Zonko's
Summary: Mon point de vue à la naissance du fils d'Harry .


_Un petit garçon ou une petite fille ?_ Se demandait Harry quand il posait sa main sur le ventre de Ginny. Lui et sa femme n'avaient pas voulu savoir si c'était une fille d'Eve ou un fils d'Adam. C'était la nuit aux alentours de 21h, ils étaient dans leur maison, devant la cheminée, assise sur le canapé du salon, Ginny regardait furtivement le magasine **Sorcière-Hebdo.** Harry eu un léger sourire, sa femme n'a jamais aimée lire ce genre de magasine mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle se passionnait pour **Sorcière-Hebdo**, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis protestait la belle rouquine quand ont lui faisait remarquer.

Il remit un peu de bois dans la cheminée qui relança le feu, qui était sur le point de s'éteindre, au cas où elle aurait froid, pensait Harry. Il faut dire qu'Harry était aux petits soins avec son épouse, il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, si Ginny avait envie d'un porridge à 2 heure du matin et bien elle l'obtenait, au début il ne savait pas comme s'y prendre , c'était quand même la première fois qu'il allait être père et avait une femme enceinte avec ses hormones, puis au fil des première semaines, il en pris conscience peu à peu, et cette idée le rendait fou de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il y pensais, et ce encore plus quand il pensait que Ginny était son épouse et la mère de son enfant.

Elle en était à son 9éme mois, il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il l'observa un instant, elle était magnifique, ses flamboyant cheveux roux lâchés sur ses épaules étaient plus beau que jamais devant les flammes de la cheminé, une main posée sur son ventre, lisant **Sorcière-Hebdo**.

Harry se dit, en s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé, que Ginny devait être bien fatiguée, ils avaient reçu Bill et Fleur aujourd'hui, avec leur fille Victoire, elle est mignonne mais très fatigante, elle sait marcher à présent donc elle gambade dans tous les recoins de la maison, elle ouvre les placards, et prend dans ses mains des objets dangereux pour son âge. Harry et Ginny avaient passé une journée éreintante, Ginny posa la revue sur la petite table devant eux, inspira, regarda Harry, ses yeux exprimait une panique et un besoin d'aide :

«- Chéri ? Je…Je pense que je viens de perdre les eaux !

-Quoi ? Là ? Tout de suite ? S'affola le futur père

Harry jeta un regard sur la tache qui maculer le canapé, aida Ginny à se lever et soudain la panique le gagna, il essaya de chercher le portoloin, un chandelier, qui devait les amener directement à St Mangouste, mais toutes pensées viennent se bousculer dans sa tête _ Et si il y avait des complications ? Et si ... ? _Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par la gifle que lui donna Ginny :

-Par merlin, Harry ! A quoi penses-tu ? Prend vite le chandelier, dit-elle avec une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie, Je sens qu'il va vite arriver !

-Tiens encore 10 minutes, de toute façon le temps que les médico…

-Bon sang ! Prend ce chandelier qui est sur le comptoir de la cuisine ! » Sa voix signalait la présence de panique et d'énervement. Harry pris Ginny par la main, attrapa le chandelier puis tout fut noir, il ressentit comme un vide dans son ventre une seconde, la lumière revint, ils étaient dans le hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste. Harry lança un regard vers sa femme qui elle, avait les mains posées sur son ventre et inspirait et expirée très vite. Il parcouru la salle bondé d'un bref regard, repris la main de Ginny haletante et se dirigea vers le comptoir des renseignements, une femme brune y était, quand elle vit Harry, elle prit son sourire le plus chaleureux :

« - Bonjour, vous devez être Harry Potter, je suis Lyssandr...

-Excusez-moi, coupa Harry, nous ferons les présentations plus tard, ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher, je voudrais savoir : à quelle étage devons-nous aller ? demanda Harry avec une voix nerveuse.

-Oh, dit-elle avec une voix plus aigue, service maternité 6éme étage, à partir de là vous trouverez un médicomage et…, en jetant un regard à Ginny, vous pourrez l'assistez pendant l'accouchement. »

La jeune femme avait le visage rouge, visiblement elle était vexé qu'Harry l'ai interrompue. Sur ce, Harry et la future mère prirent un des Portoloins de Ste Mangouste qui mener directement au service maternité. Harry poussa un soupir, il s'inquiétait pour Ginny, cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que Ginny était dans cette chambre avec les médicomages, lui, il était resté dans le couloir à entendre ses cries. Quand Ginny fut prise en charge par l'un des médicomages de Ste Mangouste, lui disant entre deux inspirations et expirations de prévenir la famille Weasley, ce qui comprenait : Molly et Arthur, Ron et Hermione, Bill et Fleur, George et Angelina, Percy et Audrey, Charlie ne pourrait pas venir il était en Egypte, mais il viendrait dès qu'il le pourrait. Harry avait tout de suite envoyé un des Hiboux de Ste Mangouste en direction du Terrier.

Harry poussa un soupir, il ne voulait pas aller dans cette pièce… Il avait peur. Le grand Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu, avait peur d'un accouchement. _Mais Ginny a besoin de toi idiot ! C'est son premier enfant, elle panique et crie plus qu'elle ne pousse, il faut que tu l'aille l'aider dans cette épreuve, _résonna une petite voix au fond de lui. Cette voix avait raison, il devait y'aller, Harry poussa les portes de la chambre où se trouvait Ginny. Il l'a trouva allongée sur un lit, les jambes ouverte en train de pousser et de crier en même temps, une des médicomages lui disait qu'elle y était presque et que ce serais bientôt fini, les cheveux de Ginny se collait sur son front couvert de sueur, elle était épuiser, Harry s'avança et lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, sa femme hocha la tête avec peine, prie une grande inspiration et recommença à pousser de toutes ses forces. *****

Il lui ressemblait. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, pas noir mais ils avaient la même forme de visage, les même cheveux indomptables mais ses yeux était couleur chocolat comme ceux de sa mère. Son fils était né, la famille Weasley était arrivé peu à près félicitant les heureux parents, la mère encore fatiguée mais heureuse berçait doucement son bébé avec Harry à ses cotés, on pouvait voir la joie sur leurs visages, ils étaient heureux tout simplement.

Molly n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier sur son petit fils, Arthur prenait des photos, Ron donnait des petites tapes a Harry dans le dos, Hermione fut plus calme que Molly, elle regardait le fils de son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire aux lèvres puis elle et Angelina demandèrent à Ginny, comment c'était dérouler son accouchement, Ginny eu un petit sourire crispée, c'est sur que ça n'allait pas être dans le top 10 de ses meilleures soirées.

George lançait des petites blagues comme à son habitude mais ce n'était plus aussi joyeux depuis la mort de Fred, son frère jumeau, Percy demanda à Harry comment lui et Ginny allaient s'arrangeait pour garder le « petit », Harry lui répondit que Ginny allait rester quelque temps à la maison pour s'occupée de leur fils, quand Harry partirait travailler, mais pas définitivement puisqu'elle avait une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch. Audrey fut la plus calme d'entre tous, elle écoutait poliment Ginny qui raconter son accouchement, Bill, lui aussi fut discret, il glissa à Harry : « Félicitation mon gars ! ». Fleur, elle, n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamée : « Arry, il te ressemble tellement, sans cette affreuse cicatrise bien-sur ! ».

Quand tous furent partis, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent enfin seul avec leur enfant. Il se sentait bien, Il avait une épouse merveilleuse et il était père, il regarda son fils avec des yeux remplie de tendresse, Ginny s'était endormie avec le bébé dans ses bras, il caressa le font du petit garçon et déposa un baiser sur celui de sa femme. Ils formaient une famille ; Harry James Potter, Ginny Molly Potter et leur fils : James Sirius Potter.


End file.
